


Who Am I To You?

by Input_Error



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bi Matt, Female pronouns for Pidge, M/M, half angst, half fluff, i'll tag more as chapters develop, pan Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Input_Error/pseuds/Input_Error
Summary: Matt is stuck in a life cycle he hates and quite honestly, a world that would be completely fine without him. Until something comes along and knocks him out of that repetitive cycle. Will his life be changed forever or is the change just a blip in his unimportant life? When it's up to Matt to decide his own future, will he be able to make up his mind or ruin everything all over again?





	1. Who The Hell Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I've had this idea festering in my brain for months now, but I'm finally starting to work on it. I guess a part of me hopes that writing more Shatt fanfic will make more fanfic authors write about Shatt. Be the change you wish to see in the world and all that, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I don't have a normal schedule at the moment so I'll be updating this as I find the time to. I do, however, have the entire story line and plot planned so it will be completed eventually.  
> If you wanna contact me for some reason, commenting here basically solidifies that I'll be able to respond to you in a timely fashion. I have an email for my writing, but I'm a train wreck of a high school student and it's less likely for me to respond quickly (or at all) to email. But, if you wish to contact me privately, that's most likely the best bet. My email is: lukewritessometimes@gmail.com. If I don't respond right away, feel free to shoot me a comment on here or on my page to tell me you sent an email.

It was not Matt Holt’s bright idea to walk two miles in a severe thunderstorm just to get home. But when you’ve lost all touch with your family years ago, you’re too broke to afford a car, and you have no friends that can offer a ride, you have to make do. This is the precise reason Matt found himself walking through the flooding streets leading to his apartment complex in the pouring rain. A more reasonable person might be concerned about the lightning, but Matt nearly wished the lightning would strike him dead. 

He was stuck in a dead end and boring job, he had no real friends besides some of his coworkers, and no family to talk to, and he was living a cycle of eat, work, sleep, repeat. Matt questioned how he got to where he was nearly every passing moment of the day, but it only hurt to focus on those memories. If he hadn’t left the Garrison for good by dropping out all those years back, he could be doing something with his life. He could be out exploring the universe like he had always dreamed of. But that dream was a shared dream and shared dreams are supposed to be just that: shared. It’s hard to share anything when your other half, your partner in crime, your best friend, your first crush, your boyfriend is dead.

Matt at least had the common sense to remember his keys before leaving work. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had left them there, but it would most likely be the worst. Luckily, today was one of Matt’s more lucid days. As he climbed up the last flight of stairs and made it to the familiar number plate of his apartment, he pulled his keys out of his laptop bag and unlocked the door. With the ease of a task that’s been practiced a hundred times, he slid off his shoes at the door, hung up his keys and coat, and finally hung up his bag. That’s about where the similarities stopped.

There was a smell of food drifting through the kitchen. Matt almost wondered if he had left the stove on, but whatever was cooking, it smelled good and not at all like smoke or gas. The next red flag was that Matt tripped over a pair of shoes. The shoes were larger than any of his and were an actual pair of Nike tennis shoes, nicer than anything Matt had ever owned. Besides that, they were black running shoes and Matt didn’t run. He heard something moving in the kitchen. As a man stepped out of the kitchen, Matt laughed nervously.

“I must be in the wrong apartment,” Matt said aloud. It would make sense. He must’ve just accidentally walked into the wrong apartment. Stuff like that happened all the time, right? The man in front of Matt was undoubtedly attractive, and Matt was surprised to find he didn’t recognize him. Matt may have gotten the incorrect apartment number, but he was definitely on his floor. How had he not seen this man before? They had to be neighbors. Matt would definitely remember seeing such an attractive guy, though. Plus, the way the man looked at him was incredibly fond. Had they met before? Maybe this was the neighbor that made him soup a week ago because they heard coughing coming from his apartment and felt bad. But this guy did not look like the Mrs. Wellings that had signed the letter. Maybe this was her husband? He looked incredibly young to be married-

Matt didn’t have much more time to think as the man laughed. It was a warm laugh and Matt couldn’t help but want to smile upon hearing it. The man quickly got closer to Matt. “Yeah, right. Good one, babe. I know you always say I can’t cook, but is it so hard to believe I can follow directions? The soup’s ready if you’re hungry.”

It was Matt’s turn to go back to laughing nervously. Did this attractive stranger just call him babe? There was no way. Some of his coworkers had been lamenting Matt’s lack of sexual activity lately. Maybe they’d set this entire thing up as a prank or something.

“Very funny,” Matt said. “Who put you up to this? Was it Allura? Keith? No. It was Lance, wasn’t it?”

The man shook his head, smiling. “Must’ve been a nice day at work if you’re in such a joking mood. But I have no clue why you didn’t just call me to pick you up from work instead of marching home in the rain,” he said.

Matt was incredibly confused now. How would Matt even know this guy’s number to call him? He’d never met this guy as far as he could recall. “Why would I have your number?” Matt asked.

The guy shook his head, like this was some prank that Matt was pulling on him. “I don’t know, Matthew Shirogane-Holt. Maybe because we’ve been married for a year now?” The man held up his left hand where a silver wedding band shone proudly. Out of instinct, Matt looked down to his left hand where the matching band was shining. Matt never wore jewelry. Had his coworkers slipped the ring onto Matt’s hand when he hadn’t been looking? And that name… Shirogane? 

“Now get changed and washed up before you get a cold,” the man scolded him fondly. The stranger leaned forward to press a kiss against Matt’s temple. It all felt so natural and calming, but Matt was reeling with shock. Who the hell was this man? Why didn’t Matt remember any of this? This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t-

“What’s your name?” Matt nearly whispered out.

“I know we’ve only been married a year but we share a last name now. We’ve known each other since childhood and we’ve been dating since 9th grade. How could you possibly forget?”

Matt tensed. 9th grade. “Humor me,” Matt said.

The man laughed. “My name is Takashi Shirogane-Holt and I’m your husband. Happy one year anniversary, darling.” He ruffled Matt’s hair before returning to the kitchen.

Impossible, Matt’s head refuted. Utterly unbelievable. Matt got dressed in his- their- room. The room had changed drastically since Matt had left it that morning. They had a PC, for one thing. They had a desk. His ‘husband’ had apparently cleaned their room or something because the typical mess was gone. There was a hamper and a dresser with a bunch of labeled drawers. On top of the dresser sat their wedding pictures. A wedding that Matt couldn’t even remember. Matt threw on a shirt that probably wasn’t his, grimacing at the scent. Anything that reminded him of his past had a habit of making him grimace.

As Matt entered the kitchen wearing new clothes and staring at his odd new life, he felt tears well in his eyes.

“Everything fine?” His husband- Shiro- asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Apparently I’m married to one, his brain helpfully supplied. Matt shook his head. “I’m fine,” he responded. But truly, he was far from fine. 

8 years ago, when Matt was 17 years old, he lost his boyfriend in a horrible car accident. 8 years ago, he pulled away from his family, dropped out of school, and vowed that he would never love anyone ever again. Now, 8 years later he was staring his worst nightmare and best daydream in the face. Takashi Shirogane died 8 years ago. But for whatever reason, the universe had given him back to Matt. Something was definitely going on here and Matt was going to get to the bottom of it. But until then, it couldn’t hurt to see what Matt and Shiro could’ve had. What they should’ve had.

Matt drew a spoonful of soup to his mouth, cooling it off by blowing on it. “How did our wedding go again?” Matt asked. “Of course I know everything, but… I like hearing you tell the story. Don’t leave one thing out.”

Shiro laughed. “I was a nervous wreck-” As Matt’s husband droned on, he couldn’t help but start brainstorming possible theories. He pushed them to the back of his mind quickly. Takashi Shirogane- Matt’s Takashi- was here. He was breathing. He was alive. And most importantly, Matt was married to him. If this was a dream, Matt hoped he’d never wake up.


	2. Tension Builds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not anything inherently sexual at all in this chapter, but they do discuss sex at one point, so here's a warning I guess

(A month later)

Shiro was a genius. He’d been told so on multiple occasions by multiple people. So it didn’t take long for him to notice that something was seriously wrong with Matt. The first weird thing was how Matt had returned from work about a month ago. Shiro hadn’t said anything at the time, but Matt’s joking manner had seemed... Off. He hadn’t even seemed to be joking. Though Matt seemed to settle down by dinner, he seemed to be keeping Shiro at an odd distance ever since. Every kiss, touch, or move Matt made on Shiro was incredibly gentle and cautious. Matt was treating Shiro almost as if he was glass and Shiro could crack or just disappear at any moment. Matt acted like Shiro was someone he’d never truly known. Almost like he thought Shiro was a ghost or something. But that was a ludicrous idea. Shiro had almost ignored Matt’s odd behavior. Except there was the sex thing. Matt wasn’t exactly horny all the time, but he definitely had a sex drive. Matt hadn’t even tried to initiate sex once. Shiro would normally have said something to him, but with the way Matt had retreated from Shiro, he felt like he might have done something wrong.

...

“Matt, we need to talk,” Shiro said. Matt bristled at the words.

“Are you breaking up with me?” The words seemed to come out of no where as Matt blurted them out. Shiro snorted.

“Matt, no. We’re married. Even if for some weird reason I was, I’d have to divorce you. That’s way too much paperwork,” Shiro teased. Matt tried to shake off the nervousness that pooled in his gut. He allowed some tension to drain from his body.

“Okay. Then what did you want to talk about?”

Shiro fiddled with his hands a little, trying to figure out how he was going to word everything. “Well...” He began. “Did I... Did I do something wrong?”

Matt shook his head fervently. “No. No, everything you’ve been doing is perfect. You’re perfect.”

Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “If everything’s fine, why have you been acting so weird lately?”

Matt visibly tensed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Shiro cut in. “Bullshit.” He realized how harsh his words sounded and immediately softened his tone, cupping Matt’s face in his hands. “You’ve been pulling away from me ever since our anniversary, Matt. If I did something wrong, just tell me. Please.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong!” Matt snapped, easing out of Shiro’s touch. “It’s just... I just... I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve been pulling away,” Shiro repeated. “You haven’t been nearly as touchy as usual. And then, when you do touch me, you treat me like I’m going to break.” Shiro took a deep breath, distressed. “We haven’t had sex since our anniversary,” Shiro said.

Matt’s face immediately heated up. “We- We’ve had sex before?” He sputtered out. Upon Shiro’s look of utter confusion, Matt immediately shook his head. “I mean- I- Of course we’ve had sex before. We’ve been married for a year.”

Shiro looked even more confused than before. “Matt, is everything alright? You’ve been very odd lately and I seriously don’t think I’m just imagining it.”

“Shiro, everything’s fine. I... I love having sex with you!” Matt felt like hitting himself over the head until he passed out. ‘I love having sex with you’? Really?

Shiro flushed, laughing. “Well I’m glad to hear that, seeing as we’re literally married. But... You don’t think... I was worried that I’ve been too... Clingy. On our anniversary you seemed really uncomfortable. You kept getting tense whenever I would touch you.”

Matt shook his head. “There’s a good reason for that, I swear!”

Shiro tensed again. “So you’re mad at me?”

Matt scrambled to correct his mistake. “No! No, I swear. It’s just... Can I ask you a stupid question?”

Shiro was still tense, but he looked a slight bit more concentrated. “I guess?”

“Well... Say that you hypothetically were living in one reality one moment and then the next moment you were in another. What would you do? Would you tell anyone?” Matt asked.

Shiro thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know what I would do,” he admitted. “Are you saying that that’s why you’ve been so distant? Because you’re not from ‘this reality’?” Shiro looked utterly confused, not even seeming to understand the words that left his own mouth.

Matt considered Shiro’s question for a moment. On one hand, he could tell him the truth. Matt hadn’t technically known or been with Shiro for long. When Matt first came back to the apartment being oddly redecorated with someone who was supposed to be dead inside, it had been a month ago. If Matt’s theory was correct, where was this reality’s Matt? A month wasn’t nearly long enough to get used to an entirely new life. The only person Matt felt comfortable with in this new life was Shiro. Mostly because any version of Shiro that wasn’t dead was good in Matt’s book. Matt was more than happy to have Shiro back, but he couldn’t help feeling like this entire situation was wrong. If Matt’s theory was correct, Shiro didn’t love him. Shiro loved the Matt that was here before this Matt walked in the door. It was all incredibly confusing. Besides, why would Shiro even believe him? The theory even sounded incredibly stupid to Matt, and he’d come up with the damn thing! He didn’t have any other theories, though. This one was all that he had until he could figure something else out. He decided he wouldn’t tell Shiro anything until he was more sure about what was actually going on.

“No. Just asking theoretically,” Matt said.

Shiro considered the thought for a moment. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” He asked.

Matt laughed. “You’re my husband, apparently. Of course I know that.”

Shiro squinted his eyes. Apparently? Matt seemed blissfully oblivious to his slip up. Maybe it was best to leave this alone for now. Maybe nothing was going on at all. “Alright,” Shiro said. “Just... Wanted to make sure you remembered.”

Matt nodded. He wasn’t sure that Shiro was going to leave his ‘theory’ alone. But for whatever reason, Shiro was letting it slide. For now, that was enough for Matt.

...

(A week later)

“Matthew, what the fuck?”

Matt had been at the desk in their room, jotting down possible theories to explain what had happened when Shiro stormed in.

“Yes?” Matt replied weakly, quickly snapping the laptop shut. He still hadn’t broken the news to Shiro that he most likely wasn’t the Matt he knew. He really didn’t want to do it now. Or ever. Besides the obvious reasons Matt had come up with in the past week, Shiro seemed pissed off for some reason. Now was definitely not a good time.

“Your sister just called me in tears, asking if you were mad at her or if you’d gone missing,” he said. Matt couldn’t remember a time in his memory where Shiro was so obviously angry. The memories Matt could conjure up of Shiro before he died were primarily happy ones.

“My sister?” Matt asked. As far as he knew, he hadn’t talked to his sister in 8 years. When he dropped out of school, his family got really mad at him and as soon as he turned 18, he moved out.

“Yes, your sister,” Shiro replied. It was still very apparent that Shiro was mad, but he also seemed to be making a conscious effort to be mad. Just like the Shiro that Matt remembered, he couldn’t stay mad long. Seeing the confusion of Matt’s face, he decided to explain further. “You always catch up with your sister on Fridays at that one café you two like. She called me and told me that you haven’t been answering any texts or calls. According to Katie, you haven’t shown up for a little over a month now. She finally resorted to calling me.” Shiro shook his head. “Seriously, Matt? This isn’t like you. What’s wrong?” All of the previous anger in Shiro’s voice had melted into concern.

Matt felt infinitely guilty. He was also immensely confused. He had no clue what café Shiro had been talking about and he also couldn’t recall receiving any texts. Except... There had been an unnamed number he hadn’t responded to. Was that his sister? Despite himself, a part of Matt was incredibly excited. He hadn’t seen his sister for an entire 8 years. Katie would be in college by now. “I... I never got any texts?”

Shiro was obviously frustrated. He looked like he wanted to be mad, but he couldn’t. “Matt. There has to be something going on here. When you were walking home in the storm the night of our anniversary... Did you slip? Did you get a concussion?”

Matt had never thought of that option before. Had he gotten a concussion? Was that the reason he couldn’t remember any of this shit in the past month? For some reason, he seriously doubted it. Mostly because- as far as Matt knew- concussions don’t cause people to remember an entire past that was never there. The cause people to forget, but not forge new memories. But maybe if there was some sort of serious trauma… He decided that once Shiro left, he’d write that down as another one of his shaky theories.

“Maybe?” He said. “Look, I don’t know what’s happening. My mind has been a mess for a while now,” Matt admitted. He refused to bring up his alternate reality theory. Shiro would never believe that. Or, even worse, he would. And then, he wouldn’t want anything to do with Matt.

Though Matt had found their relationship odd and confusing at first, Matt had undoubtedly gotten used to having Shiro around. He loved Shiro. And though Matt hadn’t been around to see this Shiro grow and mature, he loved this Shiro too. But all the same, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. This wasn’t his Shiro. What if the alternate reality theory was true? And what if the Matt in this reality had gotten thrown into the other reality? The one where Shiro was dead. Matt wanted this to be his life. But it wasn’t Matt’s life to have. Still, he wanted it to be true. It was for that reason that Matt chose to withhold what he knew from Shiro. “Don’t worry about me, Takashi. I’ll get my shit together. I swear.”

Shiro sighed. “I think Katie got a new number recently. That could be why you didn’t recognize the texts. I’ll give you her new number and you can set up a time to meet tomorrow since you don’t have work.”

Matt ended up texting his younger sister and setting up a coffee date for the next day. If Katie found it weird that Matt asked a shit ton of questions, including what their favorite coffee place was, she didn’t say anything about it.

Matt still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up. Part of him worried that he was robbing another Matt out of his life. Another part of him worried that he might have to leave this life behind.

…

(Later that night)

It was dark when Matt woke up, a sob tearing its way out of his chest. Before he was able to cry out completely, strong arms enveloped him. Shiro.

“You’ve been having a lot of night terrors lately,” Shiro noted. Matt could feel Shiro’s intake of breath against his back where they were pressed together. “You must be stressed.”

Matt laughed miserably. “You have no idea.” He’d been having the same nightmare of Shiro and the car crash on repeat ever since he walked through the apartment door a month ago. But he’d never confided in Shiro about it. How can you tell someone that they’re dead and not sound bat-shit crazy? Or at least not sound even more bat-shit crazy than Matt felt already. This was the first time his nightmare had actually woken him up, though. He couldn’t even remember starting to cry. But now it almost seemed impossible to stop. They were silent a moment until Matt’s breath gradually slowed into light pants rather than heaves.

Matt couldn’t see Shiro’s face in the dark, but it was likely that he was concerned and worried. “What do you mean, Matt? What was your nightmare about?”

Matt almost brushed it off and told him he couldn’t remember. But something inside of Matt changed in that moment. As Shiro held Matt and rubbed his back in circles, trying to calm him down, Shiro began to hum. Matt thought it was just Shiro trying to soothe him, but he soon realized he remembered the tune. When they were 16, Matt attempted to terribly serenade Shiro on the guitar. Matt couldn’t sing at all, however, and Shiro jumped in, singing the lyrics. This was their song.

There in the dark, Shiro was holding him and humming their song to calm him down. Whether or not this was a different reality from Matt’s, he knew in that moment that this was still his Shiro. He had to tell him everything. He couldn’t leave one thing out. Maybe it was because Matt trusted Shiro more than he’d ever trusted anyone. Maybe it was because the guilt had been eating away at Matt more than he realized. Maybe it was because Matt never thought he’d hear the melody from Shiro’s lips ever again. But whatever the reason, it all spilled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the overwhelming support so far! At the moment, I'm not planning for this fic to exceed 10 chapters. Where I stand now, I'm planning to jump from one important event to the next to avoid filler chapters and boring moments (explaining the month jump in between the first chapter and this one). I'm looking at maybe 5, 6, or 7 chapters right now and my boyfriend has been helping me beta and decide out of the 5 different endings I've thought up.  
> Again, if you need to talk to me feel free to leave a comment here. I rarely check my email, but if you'd rather send a more private message, my email is: lukewritessomtimes@gmail.com


	3. Matt Fucks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of swearing in this one, but that's not anything new. It gets very angsty here, but it'll get better. I promise.

(The following morning)

 “So you’re saying that you’re... Not Matt?” Shiro asked. Matt huffed, clearly agitated. They had been over this at least a million times this morning already, and Shiro was still pretty much clueless. The previous night after Matt had admitted to everything he knew, Shiro had seemed perplexed but also oddly accepting. Shiro had made sure Matt fell asleep before doing the same and not much else was said on the matter. However, now that Shiro was awake and much more capable of clear thought, he was asking a lot more questions. Matt wouldn’t have minded answering them except for the fact that Matt knew none of the answers to any of Shiro’s questions.

 “Well, yes. I’m Matt. But if we’re going with the different realities theory-“

 Shiro quickly cut Matt off. “We’re not. I don’t like that theory. It’s too confusing and depressing.”

 Matt shook his head. “Then what else explains this?”

 Shiro shrugged. “Go over what you know again,” he suggested.

 “Again? I’ve told you everything four times already.”

 Shiro smiled patiently. “Then let’s make it five.”

 Matt sighed, but he told Shiro everything a fifth time. After that, a sixth. It was about the seventh time that Shiro started contributing theories of his own. But those theories were shaky at best. By the eighth time Matt repeated the facts, Shiro gave in.

 “I’ll be the first to admit, that I literally understand about... Half of this,” Shiro settled on a nervous smile. Matt was so worried about Shiro’s reaction that he was expressionless. He was honestly just surprised Shiro didn’t blow up on him for not saying anything until now. It wouldn’t be a Shiro thing to do, but it’s what Matt would’ve done.

 Shiro continued. “Whatever is the case, you’re still my Matt.”

 Of all the things Matt was expecting to come out of Shiro’s mouth, that was not it. Even in the few best case scenarios Matt had thought up, Shiro probably would want to separate. So why was he saying that? “No, I’m not,” Matt said. “My Shiro is dead.”

 Shiro cringed at that. Going over his choice of words, Matt couldn’t exactly blame him. This Shiro wasn’t dead. At least, not yet. And hopefully not ever. “But you are my Matt. You just weren’t here for some parts.”

 Matt was ready to fire off another comeback before Shiro cut him off again. “If you could write our vows, what would you write?”

 Matt gave him an incredulous look. “You died when I was 17. Sure we’d been dating for a while, but I wasn’t exactly planning on eloping any time soon.” Shiro snorted out a laugh he tried to hold in.

 “You’re definitely the Matt I remember. Just think a little bit. How about... When we got married, where did we go for our honeymoon?”

 Matt sighed out. “Shiro, I’m not your Matt. Don’t do this to me. You’ll only feel hurt and upset when I get it wrong.”

 “Just guess. Take a complete wild guess. If you get it wrong, I’ll leave this entire thing alone. I’ll leave you alone.”

 That was quite a hefty promise. A part of Matt was tempted to get it wrong on purpose. Then, he wouldn’t have to be afraid of disappointing Shiro. But he also kind of hoped he was the same Matt that Shiro fell in love with. So, he guessed.

 “We probably planned to go somewhere nice, maybe visiting my grandparents in Italy or where your parents moved back to Japan. But based on the anniversary date, you probably got sick. You always get the stomach flu randomly in the middle of June. At least- My Shiro did.” There was a moment of silence as Matt held his breath. Shiro started laughing.

 “We planned to go to Japan and stay with my parents, like you said. We actually made it to the airport before I threw up in the waiting area, 5 minutes from boarding the plane. You had told me I looked pale that morning but I refused to tell you I felt like shit. I didn’t want to waste the ticket but you argued with the woman to exchange our tickets for ones on the same flight a week later. Then you dragged me back home.” Matt shook his head, laughing absently, equally ecstatic and terrified that he got it right.

 “So... What does this mean?” Matt asked. “I’m the same Matt?”

 Shiro shrugged. “I guess we can’t be sure that the alternate reality theory is wrong. We can’t prove that it’s correct either. But either way, you’re Matt.” Shiro gently reached over to pull Matt closer to him. He kissed Matt’s forehead gently. “You’re my Matt whether you believe it or not.”

 Matt sighed, pulling away gently. “Shiro, I... I don’t think this is fair to you. Or the other Matt, if there is one-“

 “How about this for a theory,” Shiro cut in. “You could have been living your life and all of a sudden a weird ass shift happened, moving you to a different state of being. You know the explanation for the Mandela effect? Sort of like that. Then I’d be the same Shiro who died and you’d be the same Matt who I married.”

 Matt laughed. He wanted to agree with Shiro, but he couldn’t. “That’s just as made up as my alternate reality theory.”

 “Yes, that’s the point. Why waste time on stupid explanations that don’t make any sense anyways?”

 “Because if I can’t figure out why I’m here, I can’t figure out how to get back,” Matt said.

 Shiro frowned thoughtfully. “Do you not like it here?” He asked.

 Matt shook his head quickly. “No! I love it here. I love you. But I don’t feel like this is right. I feel like this entire thing is too good to be true.”

 Shiro sighed. “Matt. When will you learn that you deserve good things?”

 Matt was too stunned at the question to respond. After a moment of silence, Shiro stepped forward to cup Matt’s cheek in his hand. “Maybe the universe fucked up and it’s repaying you. Maybe this is an alternate reality. Maybe I’m not actually real and you’re in a coma or something. I can’t know any of that for sure. But do you wanna know what I do know?”

 Matt nodded, not yet trusting his own voice.

 “You’re here with me right now and god damn it, Matt. I’m alive. I may have been dead before or I may not have. All I know is I’m here now and I’m in love with you, Matt Holt. I’m not dead so stop acting like I am. You’re worth more than I can even begin to fathom so stop acting like you’re not. I love you, Matt. And I’ll wait however long it takes for it to get through that thick head of yours.”

 Shiro seemed to want to touch Matt or kiss him or something, but he just  gave up and left the room. Matt had to meet his sister for coffee, but he didn’t want to leave. Shiro was a strong man, he’d be fine. Matt took a deep breath before heading to the wall that miraculously carried car keys to a car Matt previously hadn’t been able to afford.

 “I’m leaving to meet Katie now. I’m sorry, Shiro. I need time to think,” he called behind him as he closed the door. He could only hope Shiro heard him.

 ...

 (At the Café)

 “You got in a fight with Shiro?” Katie asked, looking shocked. “What was it about?”

 Matt had to admire Katie and her sheer ability to see through his bullshit. He’d left when she hadn’t been much older than 12. Seeing her as a college student... Now that was crazy. She even wore the same style of glasses Matt used to before he switched over to contacts. Being here in this world was unbelievable, especially being here with his sister. But he couldn’t tell her the truth to that question.

 When Matt had first met Katie here, he’d shoved down the urge to hug her. He may have told Shiro about the entire predicament, but that had only caused them stress. Matt wasn’t even sure if Shiro was going to put up with him anymore. He wasn’t going to tell Katie. 

 It had been odd at first, primarily because there were so many questions Matt couldn’t ask or answer. But he’d learned a lot. And beyond everything else, he was proud of his little sister. She was smarter than anyone Matt had ever known.

 “I wouldn’t call it a fight, exactly,” Matt said. Katie laughed.

 “Really? What would you call it then? A friendly suggestion to sleep on the couch?”

 Matt huffed. “He wasn’t that mad, and he didn’t tell me to sleep on the couch. We just- Things have been tense lately, Katie. And I guess last night we just snapped.”

 Katie looked at her tea thoughtfully. That look made her seem so much more mature than Matt remembered. A lot had changed. Matt idly wondered whether the Katie he remembered was as smart and capable as this one. The thought hit him that he may never find out.

 “Shiro’s good for you, Matt,” Katie said. “He always had a way of calming you down and making you see reason. Don’t let whatever the fuck happened come in between you two.”

 Matt did his best to bite back his urge to scold her for cursing. She was 20 now. She could handle herself. “I guess that’s the problem, Katie. I feel like... I don’t deserve him.”

 Matt thought Katie was going to reassure him, but she just burst into loud laughter. Other patrons of the café glanced their way, but none of them truly paid the two siblings much attention.

 “Matt, you don’t deserve Shiro. No one actually deserves Shiro. He’s smart, intelligent, kind, and literally everyone would die to be in your place. But that’s what makes your relationship work.”

 “The fact that everyone else would be willing to marry him in my place?” Matt asked, confused.

 “No, the fact that Shiro chose you over everyone else.”

 Katie stared at Matt silently for a while, waiting for her words to sink in. When she realized Matt didn’t understand, she decided to elaborate.

 “Remember New Years Eve 9 years ago?” Katie asked.

 Matt thought back for a second. He should. That was before Shiro died in his time frame. “Was that the New Years Eve I outed myself to you guys?”

 Katie shrugged. “We all thought you were gay, to be honest. The real shock was that you liked girls too.” Matt laughed. His sister was very good at making him laugh. He felt another surge of pride bubble up in him. This was his sister. He couldn’t believe he was related to such an amazing person.

 “Anyways,” Katie continued on with her story. “It was the New Years Eve you brought Shiro over. You hadn’t told anyone you were not straight yet, so Mom let Shiro and you chill on the couch together. Bring back any memories?”

 Matt flushed. “That was so embarrassing, oh my god! We thought everyone would be asleep by midnight, so I kissed him. I had no clue you guys were all coming out to wish us happy New Years!”

 “I’m still scarred to this day,” Katie laughed, but she was smiling. “Seeing you two attached by the lips didn’t really surprise me, but Mom and dad both thought you two were just friends. And when they took Shiro to the kitchen to talk to him, did you happen to overhear the conversation they had?”

 Matt shrugged. “I was too freaked out to think properly. I always just assumed they gave him the ‘no hands below the belt’ talk.”

 Katie smirked. “Oh they did, but that’s not all. They mostly trusted you two to play it safe. But they also were worried about you. They knew Shiro was a good guy, but they also knew how... Well... Attractive he was. They asked him what he wanted from a relationship with you and do you know what he said?”

 “How did you overhear all of this?”

 “Unimportant,” Katie waved him off. “He told them that he wanted nothing.”

 “Wow. High standards, huh?” Matt wheezed out a hurt laugh. Had Shiro never loved him? Had he just been pretending the entire time? What if-

 “No, Matt. You don’t understand. He said he didn’t want or expect anything from you, because you had everything he’d ever needed or ever would need. He said he would never leave you so long as he was alive because he’d never cared about anyone else more in his life. I’ll admit, I thought it was totally sappy and gross at the time. I don’t think our parents bought it at the time either, because smart boys or not, you were teenage boys and teenage boys tend to think with their dicks.”

 Matt was laughing for real now. Seeing his sister after all these years was surreal, especially as she has completely acquired a new way of speech. He had to admit she was right, though.

 “The point is, you two make each other better people. You may be both sappy weirdos, but I care about the both of you guys. I just hope everything works itself out.”

 Matt nodded. “I do too. I think... I think I understand it better.”

 Katie nodded. “I’m glad.”

 They spent another hour talking about useless things, but Matt was secretly plotting his reunion with Shiro. He still needed time to figure things out, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to stay here. Shiro loved him and no matter how hard Matt tried, he loved Shiro back. He could get used to this. He could get used to Shiro.

 ...

 (An hour later)

 As Matt walked into the apartment, he felt an odd sense of emptiness. The lights were off and the warmness Matt had come to associate with the place was gone. Shiro wasn’t in the kitchen and he wasn’t in their bedroom either. Where was he?

 Matt collapsed in a chair at the dining room table. Had Shiro left because of him? Matt finally spotted a note on the table. It was written in Shiro’s handwriting.

_You said you needed time. So I guess this is my way of giving it to you. I left. I love you, Matt. But I can’t stand to be with you when you don’t even think I want to be with you. I won’t tell you where I am. Don’t try to find me. You need time and I’m giving it to you. Call me when you’re ready to actually talk. I’ll tell you where I am, then. I love you so much Matt. I just hope you’ll come to realize that on your own._

_-Shiro_

 Matt was in shock. The letter in his hand didn’t seem real. How could Shiro be gone? This was all Matt’s fault. Everything in Matt urged himself to call Shiro, but he knew Shiro was right. Matt had asked for time, but now that he had it, he didn’t know what to do. Matt wanted to be angry at Shiro for leaving him, but he couldn’t. Shiro had left Matt the apartment. Shiro hadn’t forced Matt to leave. It was such a Shiro thing to do, Matt nearly wanted to laugh. He didn’t, though.

 Matt walked into the bedroom he’d gotten used to calling their’s and curled up on the bed. He didn’t notice that he’d started crying until after the tears had made it onto the sheets below him. It reminded Matt of the moment 8 years ago when he had been told Shiro was dead. The feeling of him was everywhere. The sheets smelled like Shiro. His side of the bed smelled like his aftershave. The pictures of their wedding still sat on top of the dresser.

 Matt laid there crying. It felt like he had lost Shiro a second time. Except it was much worse. Because this time, it was all Matt’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the motivation to heavily edit chapter 3, so it's up after 2 days of having it written. I also finally plotted out the rest of the fic, so I know how many chapters there will most likely be. For now I'm sitting at 6, the 5th chapter possibly being optional. It might lapse into 7, but for now I'm sticking with 6. This chapter was beta read by my boyfriend, so any errors are entirely his fault. (If you're reading this, jk, I love you). As always, if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to comment and I'll get back to you. If you need a more private way to send a question or concern, feel free to email me but it might take a long time for me to respond because I never read my email. My email for writing is: lukewritessometimes@gmail.com


	4. Revisit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt attempts to fix what he fucked up

(Two weeks later)

Matt had been devastated at first. When Shiro left, he thought he was going to cave in and call him the next morning. But the longer time stretched on, the less he wanted to call Shiro. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Shiro yet.

Matt was a man of math and science. He liked things that made sense and if they didn’t, it made him uncomfortable. Needless to say, he hated this situation. He loved Shiro and he didn’t want any of this to change, yet... All the same, he deeply wanted to solve the puzzle of why he was here. Without that explanation, Matt wasn’t sure if he could make up with Shiro.

In the past two weeks, he’d gone to work steadily, visited Katie, and tried to go about life as normal. His life was 90% less shitty than it had been previously, but he missed Shiro still. Every bone in his body urged him to call Shiro. But Matt still couldn’t make himself do it. He needed to solve this in order to get back with Shiro. But he didn’t even have any clue where to start to solve it.

Then it all clicked.

Katie.

...

(An hour later)

Matt met his sister at the café like before. He’d called her to meet her here in an hour and she hadn’t even questioned it. Every nerve in his body was buzzing. He didn’t want to tell his sister the truth, but Matt wasn’t sure what else he could do. If his sister was half as smart as she appeared, she could figure this out. She might be the only person who could figure this out.

...

“So... Let me get this straight. You got into a fight with your husband over why the fuck you’re here and he left?”

Matt nodded. “But that’s not what this is about. This is about why I’m here. If I can figure it out, then I can put all my guilt aside and be with Shiro like I apparently was before.”

To Matt’s surprise, Katie took the news surprisingly well, even better than Shiro. He’d only had to explain everything to her once and she picked up everything quickly. He assumed part of it had to deal with Katie and him being related. But the other part was definitely his sister’s brain power.

Katie shook her head. She flashed him a smile he’d become more familiar with in the past weeks. She knew something he didn’t. What else was new? “Matt, I can give you 20 theories right off the top of my head, but that won’t solve anything.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean, Shiro left because you’re too focused on the wrong thing. I get this is hard for you to understand, but Shiro loves you, Matt. Even if you’re a pain in the ass who can’t understand obvious body language and social cues. He wouldn’t have gotten married to you if he didn’t.”

“But I told you! I’m not the same person that Shiro got married to! What if he only likes me because he liked the other me?” Matt interjected.

Katie rolled her eyes. “Matt. Either way you’re the exact same person. Do you know for absolute sure that you’re not the same person Shiro married?”

Matt’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did this have to do with anything? “No? I don’t know anything for sure, but-“

“Shut up,” Katie said, but there was a kind of fondness in her voice. “You don’t know anything for sure. That’s a fact. You’re comfortable with facts, right?”

Matt nodded, still not quite understanding what she was getting at.

“You know you’re here and you probably weren’t before. You know that you have no clue why you’re here. So that just leaves one question. Is this Shiro different than yours?”

Matt shrugged. “I guess? I mean, he’s the same guy but more mature since my Shiro died at 17. I told you this already. Do you need me to repeat the story?”

“No,” Katie said. “I don’t. One last question. Do you love Shiro?”

“Well, yeah. Of course I love him. We’re married, apparently.”

“No, Matt. Do you love Shiro?”

“Yes.” He said it so quickly and without hesitation, he was surprised himself.

“If you love Shiro and he obviously loves you back, why does any of this matter?”

“Because... Because...” Matt was at a loss for words. He knew it mattered to him because he was getting so worked up over it. There had to be some sort of reason.

“Matt, wherever the hell you came from, you’re here now. And Shiro’s here. If your life was that shitty before, you should be glad to be here.”

“Yes, but... But...”

“You feel guilty?” Pidge asked. “Like you don’t deserve this?”

Matt nodded. “I don’t deserve to be here. I don’t deserve Shiro. There has to be a reason I’m here. And I have to figure out how I got here to go back.”

“Why do you want to go back?” Katie asked. She had an incredibly even voice. Nothing in her words betrayed a bias or a suggestion. She was listening to him and trying to help him figure out his own problem. She would make an amazing therapist if she decided to change majors.

“I don’t know. I guess I want what’s best for Shiro.”

“But do you know what Shiro actually wants? Has he actually told you?” She asked.

Matt shook his head. “I guess he wants me to stay, but that’s not possible. What if what he wants isn’t what’s best for him? What if I only cause him more pain and stress? Katie, I can’t stay here. If I do, I’ll only make things worse.”

“How do you know that?”

The words rang in Matt’s ears. “Well, I... I don’t know for sure.”

Katie nodded. They sat in silence for a while. Matt could tell his sister was waiting for everything to sink in. “I can’t tell you what to do. That wouldn’t help you at all. But I can tell you what I think your problem is,” Katie offered.

Matt immediately perked up at that. “Okay. What’s wrong with me?” He asked. He nearly felt like a therapy patient, lying back on a bed in an office and divulging his greatest secrets. He was hoping she’d offer a believable theory. Something he could believe in.

“You’re a baby who doesn’t like making decisions,” Katie said. “But you need to make them. I get you’re afraid of what might happen if you make the wrong choice, but you don’t have to understand everything to make a decision, Matt. Sometimes making a bad decision is a lot less scary than never making a decision at all.”

Matt nodded, but he couldn’t quite process that. How could running away from his problems hurt him more than creating the problems in the first place?

Katie continued, obviously seeing how confused Matt looked. “I can’t tell you what decision you should make, Matt. That won’t help you. This is something you need to figure out yourself. But it all starts with a decision. Do you want Shiro in your life or not?”

Matt stayed silent. He loved Shiro but it wasn’t that simple. “I do, but-“

“There’s no buts, Matt. It’s really simple. You love Shiro. Shiro obviously loves you. Do you want him in your life or not?”

“I do,” he whispered. He was incredibly terrified by his answer. His decision could potentially destroy Shiro. He wasn’t the best choice for Shiro. Maybe he should just leave Shiro alone.

“Matt. You have that stupid look on your face. Stop overthinking shit.”

“What If I mess up everything all over again? What if I hurt Shiro? This is all my fault, Katie. I don’t know if I can do this.” The more time went on, the more unsure Matt was.

“Shiro already made his decision by leaving, Matt. He gave you time to make your own decision. Shiro wants you in his life. You can’t make decisions for someone else when you can’t even make them for yourself.”

Matt was quiet. He had nothing else he could think of to say to that.

“Do whatever you want, Matt. I’ll back you up 100% no matter what you do. I always have.”

Matt nodded. He got up from the table they were sitting at and his sister did the same. He hugged her fiercely.

“Thank you for being an amazing sister,” Matt said. She laughed.

“I’d say the same for you, but you kinda kept this huge secret from me for how long?”

“Touché,” Matt laughed.

As he left the café he pulled out his phone.

“Hey, Shiro? Where are you? I think we need to talk.”

...

(An hour later)

Matt had spent the last two weeks worried sick about where Shiro was staying. If Shiro truly hadn’t changed from the time they were kids, he had a habit of putting others’ needs before his own. Matt kept having nightmares about Shiro living on the side of a road, or crashing at a stranger’s house, or even worse- crashing at Matt’s parents’ house. Luckily, Shiro had texted him the address of a nearby hotel. Matt felt infinitely guilty that Shiro had been paying to stay at a hotel for the past few weeks, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Shiro opened the door after Matt knocked once. There was a moment of silence as they stared into each other’s eyes, not knowing what to say or do. Then, that moment ended. The hug they shared was soul crushing and Matt couldn’t help but want to stay in Shiro’s arms forever. It was warm there, smelled of Shiro, and was safe. But unfortunately, Shiro couldn’t hold him and have a serious talk with him at the same time, so they had to separate. They shared a long moment of silence, looking into each other’s eyes before Shiro spoke up. “So?” He asked.

Matt didn’t know what Shiro wanted to hear. “So?” He repeated.

Shiro had to force back a laugh. The mood in the room immediately dropped to a more serious one. “Have you made a decision yet?”

Matt considered his options. He supposed he had made a decision. It was just a matter of whether it was the correct one or not. “I think I have,” he replied.

Shiro’s eyebrows tilted in interest. “You think?” He asked.

“I want to be with you, Shiro. But I’m afraid of what that means for you,” Matt admitted.

“We’ve been over this,” Shiro sighed. “Stop making choices for me.”

“Sorry,” Matt apologized.

“Matt, I don’t care where you came from. I want to be with you. Now it’s just a matter of whether or not you want to be with me.”

“Of course I want to be with you,  
Shiro. I love you.”

Shiro smiled. “Then what’s so difficult about all this?” He asked.

“I’m worried about the future,” he admitted. “About fucking everything up.”

Shiro shook his head. “Don’t be.”

Matt stared up into Shiro’s eyes. Shiro had always been about a head taller than him, so at least that was familiar. The more Matt got to know Shiro, the more he realized that Shiro hadn’t changed; he had matured.

“Shiro. There was a reason my life happened the way it did. This isn’t that way it’s supposed to happen-“

“What do you want me to do, Matt? Do you want me to tell you I’ll be fine without you? That I’ll just get over it and move on? I won’t lie to you, Matt. I refuse to lie to you.”

Matt was silent for a bit. He could hear the sadness creeping into Shiro’s voice. He felt incredibly guilty for having caused it. “I don’t want you to lie to me, Shiro. I just-“ Matt broke off. He didn’t know what he wanted.

“I waited for you to make a decision, Matt. Did you make one or not?” Shiro’s tone easily softened. He looked so sad and hopeful and in love that it killed Matt.

“I...” He thought about it for a moment. If he wanted to stay with Shiro, he would be the only person holding himself back. Shiro wanted to be with Matt. All Matt had to do was say the words and he could stay. But however much Matt wanted things to be that simple, he had a feeling it was much more complicated than that. Things could easily backfire. There was no way they could live a normal, happy, perfect life. But even if Matt chose to leave Shiro, he had no way to get back to how things had been before. Maybe he might fuck things up with Shiro. Maybe Shiro might leave him for another Matt. But right now, all they had was each other. Matt had made his decision long ago. Now it was just speaking up.

“I... I want to stay. I want to be with you.”

I’m just a fraction of a second, Shiro pulled Matt in to his chest. Matt couldn’t remember a time Shiro had kissed him so thoroughly. There was a sadness and bitterness to the kiss, but also so much love. Shiro kissed Matt like he may never kiss him again. For all Shiro knew, he might not. When they pulled apart, Shiro was still holding Matt in his arms, looking down at him affectionately.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is most likely going to be an optional chapter. We’re over halfway done with this fic now! WOOOO! As always if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to comment here. If you’d rather have your message answered more privately, feel free to email me at lukewritessometimes@gmail.com If there are any errors, it’s my boyfriend’s fault because he beta read it.


	5. Author's Note/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. But I'm finally putting this story to rest! I know the ending is less than desirable, but I have a new project I'm working on (also Shatt related) and didn't have the heart to orphan this story and leave everyone hanging. So here it is, my sloppy way of tying things up as well as the actual original plan for the ending that I scrapped! The author's note explaining the original idea will be in the foot note at the end.

(A little under a year later)

 

Shiro woke Matt up by kissing his forehead. It wasn't actually a foreign gesture, as Shiro was a sucker for sappy and sentimental things and Matt was a sucker for indulging him. But it was definitely a special way to be woken up.

"Shiro?" Matt mumbled, still clinging to sleep. "It's early."

"Not really," Shiro laughed. "I just got back from my morning jog. I made breakfast."

Matt was already 50% more awake at the mention of food. But, like any human being who had any shred of a will to live, he was still skeptical about Shiro's cooking. "Are you absolutely sure that what you cooked is suitable for digestion by human life?"

Shiro scoffed. "Of course. I'm not balancing my work schedule and cooking practice for nothing," he said. Matt shook his head, amused.

"Your idea of taking 'cooking practice' is looking up recipes on Pinterest, trying them, and making me give them to Hunk at work so you can get constructive criticism. Not to mention, you burn nearly everything you touch." After a year of being together again, teasing Shiro mercilessly came easy to him.

"Not everything," Shiro mumbled defensively. "And for your information, I didn't burn anything this time." After Matt's long stare fueled by the smell of something having been burnt, Shiro sighed. "Okay, well the toast may seem a little crispier than normal, but really as long as you put butter on it-"

Matt wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders to bring him in for a solid kiss. Matt had learned to love kissing Shiro over the span of their year together. Sometimes it was gentle and other times it wasn't. But it was always a good experience. Except the time Matt bit Shiro's tongue. But they both liked to forget about that time. Pulling away from Shiro, Matt was struck by the man's beauty all over again.

"Did you know that I'm in love with you, Takashi Shirogane?" Matt whispered.

"It's Shirogane-Holt," Shiro playfully corrected him. "And yes. I believe you may have mentioned it before."

Matt smiled. "You know, it sucks that it took me a year to understand."

"Understand what?" Shiro asked, suddenly confused. Another thing Matt had come to love about Shiro was when he looked confused. His eyebrows quirked up just so and his eyes squinted slightly. Some day, he'd have to try and find an excuse to reteach Shiro differential equations. If there was anything more adorable than a confused Shiro, it was a confused and concentrated Shiro.

"That you're right," Matt said. After Shiro still seemed no closer to figuring out whatever the hell Matt was going on about, Matt decided to explain. "You kept trying to explain that the reasons we're here are insignificant and I refused to believe you. But you're right. Even if for some reason, I could figure out what happened, I'd just go grey with the stress of finding an answer. You're more important to me than some stupid reason. And I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out."

Shiro shrugged. "I get it, Matt." They were silent for a moment before Shiro spoke up again. "Do you think we'll ever figure out how or why you got here?"

Matt considered the question a while before answering. "No. Maybe...? Either way, it doesn't exactly matter."

"And why is that?" Shiro asked.

"Because either way you're Shiro and I'm Matt. I love you and I'm willing to do just about anything to make this work. And do you know what else?"

"What?" Shiro humored him.

"I'm home."

"Well duh, this is our apartment-" Shiro began, but Matt cut him off.

"No. I'm home because home is wherever you and Katie and my family are. I don't know what I did to deserve the Universe giving me a blank slate, but I'm glad it did."

Shiro smiled the same fond smile he'd first given Matt the day he'd been transported here.

"Happy second year anniversary," he whispered, almost as if he was afraid to break the moment.

"Happy second year anniversary," Matt repeated. "We should probably get up now and eat the toast you've burnt, before it's cold _and_ burnt."

"Hey!" Shiro said, defensively. But he was laughing. And before long, Matt was laughing too. Because what the hell? He was here and so was Shiro. And everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much to all of you who've stuck it out until now! As you probably know if you've been reading all of the notes, this was not the original way this story was supposed to end. In fact, I was originally planning on one to two more chapters than this to fully flesh out the ending. But, due to starting a new project, losing interest for this plot line, and feeling as if the original ending would be too abrupt, sudden, and make even less sense than Matt's Alternate Reality theory, I scrapped it. So, having said that, the original plan was: Shiro was assigned to be Matt's guardian angel after he died, he ended up falling for Matt and then subsequently fell from heaven. However, his desire to be with Matt and the power he held as an angel altered Matt's perception and the world around him. Therefore, both characters were originally going to have amnesia and figure it out through Matt discovering Shiro's wing scars on his back. However, I decided that I did a TERRIBLE job alluding to the ending and foreshadowing it, hence the end keeping the explanation ambiguous. Plus, I figured the development of having Matt realize his love for Shiro is more important than an explanation was a better arc than that of him actually being given a reason. If you like the original idea, feel free to imagine that's what happened, but in the ending I ended up using, I feel like the explanation is actually closer to Shiro's idea of the time line being warped and not changed by replacement. If you want to talk more about the original ending or have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll get back to you. I also have an email for writing that I check every now and again: lukewritessometimes@gmail.com. Thanks again for reading and sticking around! I can't promise I'll be popping out the next fic anytime soon, because I'm still in the planning stage. but hopefully it'll be out soon.


End file.
